


Sweetness

by MilenaPandora



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Romance, oldfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilenaPandora/pseuds/MilenaPandora
Summary: He hates that he cares so much





	Sweetness

  
"Shit," Junsu curses, a can of beer falling from his grasp and landing with a thud on the pavement. He hates that he cares so much about a stupid can. He doesn't even drink and yet here he is, leaving a liquor store with a six pack. _Pathetic_ , Junsu thinks of himself, sighing.  
  
"Forget about it." Once he looks up, he's reminded why he's doing this. He sighs, staring at the other man, allowing himself to gaze over the dark clothes and that face he loves so much. _Did I tell you you're pathetic, Junsu?_ he thinks to himself. Jaejoong gestures for him to get on the motorcycle and Junsu can only nod, obey.  
  
It's already eleven at night, but they have been out on the street for over two hours now, enjoying the city sights (or so Junsu tells himself: he's just enjoying having his arms around the other man). Junsu is still surprised to have received such a rare invitation from his sometime lover. Jaejoong comes and goes and rarely stays more than a few hours, or at least not longer than it takes for him to take what he needs. Junsu got used to it long ago: he's some kind of a stress relief to the older man. Nothing more and nothing less.  
  
Junsu sighs, holding on tighter. How long have they've been together? Close to six months, if he's not mistaken (and he isn't, he has the date of their first meeting marked on his calendar), and things haven't really changed. He barely knows anything about Jaejoong, no matter how much he prods. Jaejoong is always tight-lipped, rarely ever engages Junsu in conversation. A pity, Junsu thinks. He just knows a man like him has to have an interesting story to tell.  
  
 _Just another night, another fuck and he'll leave again_. Junsu hates the thought alone. Each time it gets more difficult to let go. Junsu doesn’t want to be reduced to begging, he still has some dignity left, thank you very much. How much longer, though?  
  
"You deserve better than that," his best friend keeps telling him, but, well, this is the way things are and Junsu would rather have this than have nothing.  
  
God, how depressing, just thinking about leaving Jaejoong or being the one left . . . Junsu knows he's an idiot for letting himself fall. He should have known the first time they met, his friend Yoochun had frowned as he took Junsu apart and asked him to get away from Jaejoong.  
  
"He's not worth your time," he said, looking into Junsu's eyes. Yet, Junsu had still gone home with him. Five months later, he knows nearly as much as he did then, except now he knows how Jaejoong's lips taste, how his skin feels, how he looks and sounds when he lets himself go. _I get to see that_ , Junsu thinks to himself, unable to suppress a smile.  
  
Tonight is so strange, though. Why would Jaejoong want to invite him for a ride on his motorcycle? The change in pace confuses Junsu and yet he loves it with every fiber of his being. He makes up reasons, and he hates himself for feeling so damn hopeful when he knows it will all come crashing down when they go back to his apartment later on.  
  
They stop at a red light. Junsu is somewhat familiar with the area they're crossing by, nowhere near his apartment, though. _Good_ , he thinks, unwilling to let go just yet.  
  
"Hey, Junsu, want to come over to my place?" At first Junsu thinks he's hearing things, but then the other man repeats his question.   
  
"Sure," Junsu answers, trying not seem overly eager.  
  
The ride over is shorter than he expects and then they're parking right in front of an apartment building. It's nothing special, Junsu notes, maybe about as big as Junsu's building. What did he expect, anyway? He only knows what Jaejoong does for a living because Yoochun told him; Junsu doubts the cook of a cheap restaurant earns all that much, anyway.  
  
"Let's go," Jaejoong urges him to get off the vehicle. Junsu does as asked and waits for the other man to lead him. When they go into the lobby, he can only stare around. The place isn't elegant nor very expensive looking, but it's certainly nicer than Junsu's crappy apartment building.   
  
"Nice elevator," he remarks. He has to climb up three flights of stairs to get to his apartment.   
  
Jaejoong grins.  
  
"Yeah," he agrees. "One of the few perks of this place."  
  
"Have you lived here long?"  
  
"About two years."  
  
Junsu is shocked that his question is answered so readily, but he won't complain. When did he ever imagine he would be coming to Jaejoong's home?  
  
His heart beats fasts when they step off the elevator on the fourth floor and then Jaejoong is opening a door.  
  
"Come on in," Jaejoong says. Junsu walks inside and can't help but be surprised. The place isn't very big, but everything is so neat, there are decorative details here and there; Junsu realizes just how little he knows about the other man's personality. He knows that a few fucks a month does not a relationship make and, well, with Jaejoong being so closed up . . .  
  
"Come on." He really isn't surprised when he's led to the bedroom almost immediately, and he certainly doesn't complain when he's kissed, first softly and then with purpose, hands already working on getting his clothes off.  
  
This is the Jaejoong he knows, Junsu thinks as he takes off his shirt: passionate, strong, takes what he wants without hesitation. His kisses are amazing, his grip hard on the younger man's waist. _Perfect_ , Junsu thinks.  
  
He falls on the bed with a soft thud and then Jaejoong's on him again, devouring his mouth, hands traveling along Junsu's chest. Junsu moans into the kiss, reaching up to touch him, but Jaejoong doesn't let him, grabbing his wrists and holding them above Junsu's head. The younger man lets out a soft laugh. He should have known better: it's all about being in control for Jaejoong, or so Junsu believes. He gasps when teeth bite softly on his throat. He should worry about marks, he still needs to go work tomorrow, but he wants this, needs it, and he'll take it any way he can.  
  
Hands deftly undo the front of his jeans and then Jaejoong is pulling the rest of his clothes off. Junsu can only look up at him, arms still above his head. He can only listen at the sounds Jaejoong's lips make as he kisses and licks a path down from his navel up to his chest, can only gasp when those luscious lips close around a nipple, tongue teasing at the brown nub. Jaejoong gives him everything and Junsu gives up everything. Does the older man even realize this? Junsu wonders every time he succumbs under his touch.  
  
 _I wish you would look at me_ , Junsu thinks at him as Jaejoong looks up, eyes smoldering. Junsu wishes he could show Jaejoong how he feels, but that would be stupid. No way the other man feels the same way about him, why even bother? Junsu can't suppress the wave of disappointment that thought brings. It's stupid enough to have fallen for someone he barely knows, but to jeopardize whatever it is they have . . .   
  
"Am I boring you?" Junsu is surprised when Jaejoong stops and looks up at him, gaze full of curiosity. Shit, did he just zone out?  
  
"No," Junsu answers, blinking. "Why would you think that?"  
  
Jaejoong holds his gaze.  
  
"You're away." Well, it's true, what can he say to that? "Does my bringing you home bother you?"  
  
Junsu wants to scoff. He has been wanting to know where Jaejoong lives nearly since their first meeting.  
  
"No," he replies, but then . . . "I'm surprised, though."  
  
"Ah." The other man moves up to kiss his lips once again. "I never bring anyone home," he says against his lips. What? What is that supposed to mean?  
  
"You don't?" Jaejoong shakes his head. "Then why . . . ?"  
  
Jaejoong snorts, looking away.  
  
"I . . . I'm letting you in. If you want." In? Into his life? Into his world? Has Junsu been reading him wrong all this time? "I won't lie, I . . . " Is he _nervous_? "I haven't done this in a long time. But then, I haven't stuck to one person for more than a month ever." Jaejoong moves away, sitting on the bed and grabbing a cigarette, lighting it up quickly. Junsu stares.  
  
There it is, everything he has been wanting for months. Junsu swallows hard, looking up at the ceiling. His heart is beating fast, he feels somewhat dizzy. Is this real? Of all the days to take him by surprise.  
  
It seems like forever that he watches Jaejoong, sight falling on the older man's lips as he takes a drag, wisps of smoke dancing in front of his face. Junsu swallows thickly, gets up on his knees and takes the cigarette away to put it in the ashtray. Jaejoong stares at him, eyes bright despite the obvious worry in his eyes.  
  
"There's a reason I've stuck around for so long," Junsu says. That should be enough; he doesn't think he can say any more or else he will sound like an idiot and he's nervous enough already. He leans forward and kisses the other man deeply. He's surprised when arms hold him close around the waist. It all feels so different now, so . . . meaningful. No emptiness. How is it possible, Junsu thinks, that he never saw this coming?  
  
He's surprised when Jaejoong maneuvers them until Junsu is on his back again. He laughs, but Jaejoong only kisses him deeper, rubbing their lower halves together, until Junsu feels only fire, the need so great he can barely breathe. Jaejoong leaves his lips soon enough, leaves a wet trail down his chest and further down; Junsu watches as the other man takes his erection into his mouth, tongue circling the head before he plunges down, taking him in until the head hits the back of his throat, and then he's bobbing his head up and down, eyes closed. _Control_ , Junsu thinks as he watches with hooded eyes, with Jaejoong it's all about control, and, god, he's not complaining at all (though he wonders, one of those things he'll have to find out later on). It all feels so fast and so good and he has to force himself not to thrust up.  
  
Junsu arches off the bed when he feels a wet finger circling his entrance. He suddenly feels so hot and needy, he wants to be taken entirely, give himself entirely. How long since they were last together? Maybe a week ago? It feels like forever.  
  
He reaches down, buries his hand in Jaejoong's hair.  
  
"Fuck me," he pleads. "Please." He doesn't care how he sounds at this point, he only knows that he wants Jaejoong _now_.  
  
Jaejoong lets Junsu's cock slide out of his mouth and then he's moving up again until he can kiss him once more, plunging into his mouth with everything he has. Junsu ignores the sound of a drawer opening and closing to his left, unwilling to let go of his lover's lips. Jaejoong breaks the kiss, though, gasping for air, and Junsu feels a finger breach him. He pushes down against it, needing it further inside.  
  
"More," he whispers against Jaejoong's lips. Jaejoong doesn't disappoint, steadily fucking him with his fingers until Junsu lets out a loud cry.  
  
"Shh," Jaejoong says softly, pulling away. "These walls aren't very thick, you know," he adds, grinning. Junsu laughs softly, but then his lover is pushing into him. He opens his mouth in a silent gasp, pushing down as Jaejoong pushes in, until he's filled completely. He's just about to beg for more, when Jaejoong pulls out of him and slams back inside, thrusts slow but hard. Junsu feels strong hands grasping his thighs, pushing his knees higher until the younger man finds the strength to keep them up. He just wants to feel Jaejoong closer, coming inside of him.  
  
He gets his wish: the thrusts accelerate, the pleasure intensifies and he's suddenly crying out, Jaejoong is hitting him right _there_ , and he's already so close. Junsu reaches down and pulls on his cock, jerking himself off quickly. Somehow he manages to open his eyes and finds Jaejoong watching him, eyes hooded. Junsu's breath hitches. Oh god.  
  
Climax hits him unexpectedly; he gasps loudly, nearly sobbing as he feels Jaejoong still pounding into him. He doesn't stop touching himself, hand still on his cock as he looks up at the other man. It isn't long before Jaejoong is coming, moaning loudly, thrusts hard until he's gone.  
  
"Insane," Junsu says as Jaejoong pulls out and collapses next to him. Sex had never felt this intense, and never between them.  
  
"Hmm?" Jaejoong looks about ready to drop. Junsu has to smile at him. He still can't believe what happened earlier, but, god, it was real, he can tell from the way Jaejoong is looking at him.  
  
"Tired," he says instead.  
  
Jaejoong leans closer to kiss him before lying back down, arm around the younger man. Junsu is shocked. Is this really the same man that picked him up earlier this evening?  
  
"Then sleep."  
  
Junsu looks at him, watches as Jaejoong closes his eyes and drifts off. Junsu settles against him and does the same, choosing not to think too much. He has everything he wants right now, he's happy. Why question it?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ hug comm Secret Santa project 2008


End file.
